fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatops
Sleep |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Original: MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by Nrex117}}Anatops (アヒルプス, Ahirupusu) is a bipedal Scelidian/Goliath Brute Wyvern that is known to wade in shallow muddy water. This monster was first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. Physiology Anatops is a blue bipedal scelidians with a wide, flat, cream-colored beak. Three gold pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest are located on its head. Its forelimbs and hind legs are greenish-blue and it has cream-colored webbing on its hands and feet with three clawed digits each, with a single fourth claw on each heel. Its tail is long, broad, scaly, flattened, and dark blue in color. Abilities A toxic chemical runs through the talons on Anatops's feet, so it launches devastating kicks that can both poison and disorient enemies. Its tail is primarily used for swimming but can be slammed on the ground with enough force to crush anything beneath it. Behavior Anatops are docile, sociable creatures. They often congregate and forms herds of five adults with juveniles varying in numbers. The male with the largest crest is deemed the leader of the herd. Anatops are semi-aquatic omnivores, often foraging for aquatic plants but will occasionally feed on fish. Habitat Anatops prefer watery areas or areas with large bodies of water such as the Jurassic Frontier, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Great Forest, Jungle, Misty Peaks, and the Primal Forest. Ecology = Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Ornithischia *Suborder: Ornithopoda *Family: Hadrosauridae *Subfamily: Saurolophinae *Tribe: Anatosaurini *Genus: Anatohadron *Species: A. regalis Anatops are an unusual member of the Scelidian classification, they have a stance more akin to brute wyverns than other scelidians monsters. They have a Deviant named Venomfoot Anatops. Habitat Range In the New World, Anatops are commonly found in the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Misty Peaks. In the Old World Anatops inhabit the Jungle, Jurrasic Frontier, Great Forest, and Primal Forest. Ecological Niche Anatops primarily feed on aquatic plants and animals such as water lilies, lotus plants, seaweed, fish, and crabs. They keep their distances from predators. Biological Adaptations Anatops has many unique adaptations that separate it from other Brute Wyverns. First, it sports a platypus or duck-like bill. Its beaver-like tail is large and flattened, serving as a paddle to help propel Anatops through the water in conjunction with its webbed feet. Anatops possesses large claws on its feet. Each claw has a small narrow cavity that delivers a venom when one of the claws penetrates an enemy's skin. Anatops has venom glands located in its legs that connect to its claws. Its blue skin serves as camouflage when it swims in search of food. Behavior Anatops are docile, sociable creatures. They often congregate and forms herds of five adults with juveniles varying in numbers. The male with the largest crest is deemed the leader of the herd. Anatops are semi-aquatic omnivores, often foraging for aquatic plants but will occasionally feed on fish. Notes *Anatops is inspired by ducks, platypuses, and a family of dinosaurs known as Hadrosaurids. *It was originally believed to be a Bird Wyvern like Velocidrome and Great Jaggi due to sharing similarities with them but later research revealed it to be a Brute Wyvern. *Anatops's tail slaps can inflict Hunters with the Muddy status if they are close enough to its tail without being hit by it. *Its tail and hind legs can be broken and its head can be broken twice. *Anatops's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Scelidian Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Nrex117 Category:Muddy Monster Category:Poison Monster